The Evolution of Noah Shaw
by Amyrosevillella
Summary: The Evolution of Mara Dyer in Noah's POV
1. Chapter 1

**I am so surprised that there are no Mara Dyer fanfics so far. That is really disappointing but I thought I might as well get the ball rolling and start my own. I hope you like it! Please please review! And also, these characters and original story belong to the wonderful Michelle Hodkin.  
**

Every time I close my eyes, I see her face. It plagues my thoughts every moment that I am away from her. I would do anything to see Mara again. I hate that we left on uncertain terms because in her mind she probably thinks I no longer want her. She would be completely and utterly wrong. She couldn't have had that power to manipulate that woman's free will. It just can't be possible. I refuse to think of the alternative because in reality, even if she could have made that woman take the shot, I am far too selfish to let her go. I wish I would have realized that sooner and not made her think what she most likely does right now. She is already going through more than enough and the predicament of our relationship is only making things worse.

That one moment I saw her sleeping in the hospital was torture. She looked so damaged and all I could do was stand there. I have heard everything from Daniel. They all think she is crazy but for some reason, without even hearing her ask, I already believe her. There is so much to this world that they are so oblivious to. But when someone decides to speak what is really happening, they are branded crazy, psychotic, and delusional. They are even talking about sending Mara to an inpatient center god knows where. I cannot let that happen.

I stood in the entrance to the Lillian and Alfred Ride Psychiatric Unit. The blonde receptionist admired me from her post at the front desk.

_Well this is going to be easier than I had planned_. I thought.

I walked over to her and told her a heartbreaking story of how my little sister is inside and how desperate I was to see her. The receptionist stuttered a response and graciously pressed a button opening a door to my left labeled "Commons". I strode through the door into a small hallway. On my right was a girls' bathroom, which could come in handy, and on the left was a large clearing. Small, round tables were scattered across the room. A nurse sat behind a small desk in the corner, two children were playing checkers and a couple more were playing with toys. I scanned the room until I found who I was looking for. Sitting at one of the tables, deeply concentrated on whatever she was drawing with those crayons, was Mara. I couldn't help but break into a smile, despite the circumstances of me being here. I pulled her drawing of me from that one day in art class at Croyden out of my pocket. On the back of it I had written, _I believe you_. This is what I needed her to know. She needed to know that someone was on her side. I wanted desperately to walk over to her but I didn't want to ruin her chances of getting her out of here. So instead I spotted a little girl, staring at me from a table in the center of the room. Well, I might as well stay with the little sister act. I walked over and crouched down in front of her.

"Hello there," I said to her.

She looked back at me with wide eyes and smiled. I took that as a good enough answer and went on.

"Would you be so kind to give this to the dark-haired girl over there?" I said, pointing over Mara.

I waited for a response but her eyes were on something else. I followed her gaze down to my pocket, where my silver lighter was peeking out. Oh, could it really be so simple? A devious smile crossed my face as I pulled out the lighter and asked, "Do you want this?"

Her eyes lit up as she nodded her head vigorously.

"I'll tell you what, you can have my lighter if you go give this to her. Okay?"

She nodded her head again and reached for the lighter. I held it back first and handed her the sheet, pointing at Mara one last time, and then gave her the lighter. The little girl stood up and began to walk over to Mara. I walked out of the room on stood in a small alcove across from the girls' bathroom and waited.

Within a minute, Mara came striding into the hallway, her head subtly searching all around her as she looked for me. I silently stepped out to my hiding place and gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the girls' bathroom.

She stared at me like I was the first real person she had seen in ages. It broke my heart to see all that love and pain in her eyes. But despite that, she looked genuinely happy to see me.

Before she could say anything though, I placed a finger on her full lips that made my heart ache and said, "We don't have much time."

She tentatively raised a hand and rested it on my waist. The warmth of her hand through my thin cotton shirt made all those days waiting for her worth it. It was all I could do not to kiss her right there.

She smiled at me and said, "What is with you and girls' bathrooms?"

The comment brought me back to the moment so long ago in the Croyden girls' bathroom. The moment where I almost kissed her. I do admit that the girls' bathroom has had its moments. I couldn't help but smile a little at the memory.

"That _is _a fair question. In my defense, they're much cleaner than boys' bathrooms, and they do seem to be everywhere." I said, amused.

She looked relieved by something I couldn't quite put my finger on. But I could still see the pain in her eyes. It reminded me of what I wanted to say.

"Daniel told me what happened." I said, letting go of that previous humor.

She met my eyes and blushed. "Did he tell you what I—what I said?"

I stared down into her eyes and said, "Yes."

"Jude's here." She said. Her heartbeat and breathes quickening at the mention of his name. All I wanted to do was erase that fear. All I could do at the moment though was whisper, "I believe you."

As the words came out of my mouth, I saw the effect they had on Mara. It was almost as if a weight was lifted off of her chest. But it was only one of the many.

"I can't stay here while he's out there—"

"I'm working on that" I interrupted her, glancing at the door behind me.

"Me too I think—I think there's a chance my parents might let me come home. But what if they make me stay? To keep me safe?" she said, obviously trying to conceal her nervousness.

"I wouldn't, if I were them." I said, remembering the lighter.

"What do you mean?"

"Any minute now…"

Two seconds later, an alarm filled the room. I can't believe it actually worked.

Mara stared up at me incredulously and asked, "What did you do?"

I started backing her up towards the door and asked, "The girl who gave you the note?"

"Yes…" She said back, trying to decipher the meaning behind my question.

"I caught her staring at my lighter."

She blinked. "You gave a child, in a psych ward, a lighter."

"She seemed trustworthy."

"You're sick." She said, but smiled despite it.

"Nobody's perfect." I said, and smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to give a huge thanks you to Jenny-Rambling-Ravie for the awesome review. You made my day with all the nice things you had to say! And trust me, when you tell an aspiring writer that her writing is comparable to her favorite author's that really means a lot!**

**So anyways, I hope you like this chapter, please please review! It really helps me out! Also, I'm not sure of the exact month in which this book took place so I'm just making an educated guess so sorry if it's wrong and I just forgot!**

I slipped quietly out the doors just as chaos erupted in the room. The ghost of a smile was still on my lips as I walked out the door. I strode through the parking lot to my car parked in the back. The April air was hot and humid as the sun beat down on me. I stood by my car door for a moment and basked in the sun as I enjoyed the momentary happiness of supposedly saving Mara from that hell called the inpatient center. The happiness only lasted so long as I got in my car and drove onto the highway. I still had to deal with the reason Mara was even in that mental hospital in the first place, Jude. I would do anything to find out where that bastard was and make him regret ever scaring Mara. I contemplated everything option I had but with such limited knowledge of the whole situation, I decided I might as well wait.

After making my decision, I figured the best place to wait for Mara's arrival was at the Dyer residence itself. I was sure Daniel wouldn't object. I mean, after all, we had become quite good friends, especially over the course of the past few weeks. He had told me all about Mara's situation. He obviously believed the side that the doctors were telling them. Despite that though, he never once gave the impression that he even cared about what they were saying. His respect for her was admirable. I would do anything to have that kind of bond with Katie. But, ever since she started hanging around Anna, we have only grown farther and farther apart. In addition, her comments regarding Mara's predicament didn't help improve our relationship at all. If it weren't for Daniel and his encouragement that Mara would be okay, I don't know what would have done. Helpless was one thing I hated feeling. Daniel only dulled the feeling. Seeing her today though made the feeling vanish for the mean time.

I pulled into the driveway at the house and walked out to knock the door. Right as a raised my fist, the door sprung open in front of me, revealing Joseph, wearing an elaborate suit, pocket square and all. I looked down at him with a questioning look and he said, "Don't worry about it, it's for school!"

"Well you look quite handsome then, Joseph. Where's Daniel by the way?" I said, looking over him into the house.

"He's right over there." Joseph said and started making his way into the kitchen with me following behind.

Daniel sat on one of the chairs, his head buried in a large book.

Typical.

I slid into the chair next to him as he looked up at me and said, "Well, look who it is. I wonder why you are here on this fine day just hours before my lovely sister is to return home."

The sarcasm was evident in his voice and I put my hands up defensively and said "What, a guy can't come to hang out with one of his friends?"

Daniel laughed. "No, you can. But, your true intentions aren't that hard to figure out."

"I guess you're right then. So what are you reading there?" I said, pointing down at the large book in front of him.

"Well, this and this" he said pointing at the book in front of him and then at another one to his left "are two books on some of the many philosophers of our world."

"Interesting choice," I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Research paper for my history class. Thought I might as well get a head start on it."

"Spring break just started though. Why the rush?"

"Why not?" he said, looking confused.

I laughed. "Alright then, would you mind if I helped?"

"No, not at all have at it."

I grabbed the other book and immersed myself in the pages. Daniel and I read and exchanged information, then read some more, until we finally heard the sound of the front door opening. Our conversation on a Russian philosopher, Mikhail Bahktin, was halted as Daniel got up and started heading for the door.

_Showtime_. I thought. The only way I was going to be allowed into Mara's life would be if her parents deemed me to be a good, responsible influence on her. I would save everything else for when we were alone. I just pray that we will have that time.

Bits and pieces of their conversation floated to where I was. Eventually there was a slight pause in the conversation so I decided I might as well make my move now. Closing the book, I walked into the front hall and started my act. "You're completely wrong about Bakhtin—" Mara's eyes went straight to me, stopping my words on my tongue. It was all I could do not to pick her up in my arms and hold her for all eternity. I did my best not to show it though, averting my eyes to rest on her parents and Daniel for brief moments before they settled back on her.

"Mara," I said as casually as I could, hiding my emotions as I had so many times before. "Good to see you"

She looked as if she wanted to say more but all that came out, given the circumstances, was, "You too."

_Now is not the time Noah._

"Mr. Dyer," I said, tearing my eyes away from Mara, "you're looking quite well.

"Thank you, Noah. That gift basket you brought kept me from starving. The hospital food nearly killed me."

I turned my eyes to Mara as I answered, "Then I'm thrilled to have saved your life."


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh wow I just re-read through my last chapter and I sincerely apologize for all the stupid mistakes. I was in such a rush to get it up online that I totally forgot to review over it. I will make sure to do that this time though! I hope you all like this chapter; again it would be AMAZING if you would review! Thank you!**

Mara's eyes stayed locked on mine after I spoke the words. I politely answered the rest of her father and mother's questions but my mind stayed settled on her. I was anticipating the moment when we could finally be alone. When I could finally drop this act. To my disappointment though, Mara's mother suddenly stepped aside to where Mara was standing, appearing to pull her out of a daze, and said, "Mara, can I speak to you for a second?"

I could see the hesitation but she just cleared her throat and said, "Sure."

"You guys figure out what you want for dinner." Indi called as her and Mara walked down the hall into her bedroom and shut the door behind them. I was curious to know what this conversation was about but I was sure Mara would let me know. For the mean time, I settled down with the rest of the family as we discussed what to have for dinner and then what our plans were for spring break. It wasn't until Mara's father was called back and Mara didn't show up in his place that I started to get even more curious to what had been said. After a few more minutes of engaging myself in the conversation, I excused myself and strode down the hallway into Mara's room. But, to my surprise, she wasn't there. I heard faint voices coming from Joseph's room but neither of them were Mara's. The bathroom door was closed though so I assumed that was where she was. She couldn't take too long, right? I might as well wait for her.

I settled myself in her white desk chair, straddling it and facing her bed. I looked around the room. Dark walls, white furniture. All things I had seen many times before. I still puzzled me though why she chose those colors. The room seemed so vacant of personality, which was the opposite of Mara. But the white in contrast with the dark was somewhat calming, in an odd way. I continued to study the room until I heard the doorknob turning. My eyes flashed over to Mara, shakily entering the room. I kept my face blank, waiting. She stopped dead on as she saw me. Staring at me for what seemed like an eternity. Only not in the way I hoped. Her stare was unsure. Self-consciousness radiated out of her.

I arched an eyebrow and said, "You're staring."

Blood filled her cheeks, providing a lovely blush and she looked down and said, "So?"

"You're staring warily."

No answer. She closed the door behind her but didn't come closer. "What are you doing here?"

"I was discussing Bahktin and Benjamin and a thesis about _de se_ and _de re _thoughts as relevant to notions of self with your brother." I said, seeing the annoyance in her eyes telling me she had no idea what I had just said.

"Sometimes, Noah, I feel an overwhelming urge to punch you in the face." Well I guess that's how she deals with her annoyance.

I smiled at her comment, despite sensing her anger increase as I did.

"That doesn't help."

She was definitely on edge. It may be best to postpone our talk until later so I said, "Should I leave?"

I didn't want to. But I felt like I had upset her. I had not the slightest idea how though. I sincerely hoped she knew my act in front of her parents was just that, an act. To my surprise though, she stood her ground in front of the door and said, "No,"

"Why don't you just tell me what it is that's bothering you?

There was a moment of hesitation before she made her decision to tell me. "I didn't expect to see you here after… I didn't know if we were still…" Her voice trailed off but I knew the ending to the sentence. She didn't know if we were still together. She didn't know if I even wanted her anymore after what happened at the courthouse. I regretted saying what I had said but people lied. She knew that better than anyone.

I wanted to see what was her opinion was so I just said, "I see." Letting her know I knew where this was going.

Her eyes narrowed. She was obviously looking for more of an answer. "You see?"

I stood and leaned against her desk. "You thought after hearing that someone who hurt you—someone who hurt you so badly that you tried to kill him—was alive, that I'd just leave you to deal with it on your own. I tensed at the thought of Jude. What he did to her was unacceptable. I would do anything to finish him, as Mara had tried before. "That's what you think."

After all that had happened to her, it baffled me that she thought I would just pick up and leave. She had heard the stories about me but yet she stayed. I had hoped that I had proved her initial opinions of me wrong. I thought I had.

She swallowed hard. "You said at the courthouse—"

I cut her off before she could finish what I knew she was going to say "I remember what I said. I would say you'll make a liar out of me but I was one long before we met." A faint smile appeared on my lips.

She looked confused, "So, what, you just changed your mind?" I could see the disbelief in her eyes.

"The people we care about are always worth more to us than the people we don't. No matter what anyone pretends. I didn't think you had to make the choice you said you made then. But if I _did_ have to choose between someone I loved and a stranger, I would choose the one I love." I would choose her. Over anything that put it selves in our way.

Mara just stared at me, taking in what I had just said. Before she had a chance to respond, I spoke what I knew she would most likely disagree with. "But I don't believe you have the power to remove someone's free will. No matter how much you might want to."

Mara seemed to shrink back against the wall as she looked up through her eyelashes and said, "What if I could?"

She closed her eyes as if it would shield away the pain of what she thought she did. I couldn't take it. I took a step forward just before she opened her eyes. "You can't," I said firmly.

"How do you know?"

I took another step closer. Desperate to be near her. "I don't."

"So how can you say that?"

I took two more steps. "Because it doesn't matter."

She shook her head. "I don't understand—"

"I was more worried about what your choices would do to _you_ than what the consequences would be for anyone else."

"And now?" she asked warily.

I searched her eyes for the pain I knew I would find. "Still worried."

At that she looked away. "Well, I have bigger problems."

I knew exactly what she meant. The fear was there in her words.

"I won't let Jude hurt you."


	4. Chapter 4

**I am SO sorry I haven't updated at all recently! I have been so busy with school and I just haven't had time to do anything. I will do my best to update more often but I can't make any promises. Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter! Please please review!**

I watched Mara as her features twisted into a look of pure hatred at the mention of Jude's name. Then a hint of realization flashed through her eyes.

"It's not just me," she said, I could hear her heart beginning to faster against her chest. "He was wearing a watch, the same one you saw in your—in your—" she stumbled upon her words as she tried to figure out how to describe what I can see. I could tell she came up with something but she couldn't bring herself to say it. I sighed, if only we were just a normal couple that lived normal lives we would never had to be in this situation. But I still couldn't bring myself to wish I never had this "power" or whatever you call it. Without it I very well could have been dead by now and have never met Mara. I wouldn't give that up for anything in the world…

Mara's voice snapped me out my thought. "He had the same watch as Lassiter. The _same one_" she said meeting my eyes, making sure I understood. "What are the chances?"

She was right. But what would Jude want with Joseph? What did he even want with Mara? None of it made sense. I wish I had a better answer but all I could say was, "You think he took Joseph."

She nodded, looking up at me through her lashes.

I met her gaze. "I won't let him hurt your family either Mara."

She took a deep breath and looked away. "I can't even tell my parents to be careful. They'll think I'm just being like my grandmother."

I pulled my eyebrows together as she turned back to face me. What did she mean being like her grandmother? What is her grandmother like?

"She committed suicide."

"What? When?"

"I was a baby" she said. "My mom told me yesterday; she's even more worried about me because we have a 'family history of mental illness'"

Well that's just great. Her own family wouldn't even believe her. In that moment I realized that I truly was the only one she could trust. The only one who could keep her and her family safe. I would not let her down.

"I'm going to have some people watch your house." I said, making sure to hide my worry. I knew I would protect her but there was always that shred of doubt. If she knew that, I would destroy the small amount of hope she has now. I couldn't do that to her.

To my surprise, she looked even more frustrated. "My parents would probably notice, don't you think?"

"Not these men. They're with a private security firm and they're very, very good. My father uses them."

She raised her eyebrows at me. "Why does your father need private security?"

"Death threats and such. The usual."

Her confusion was evident on her face. "Doesn't he work in biotech?"

A small smile played at the edges of my lips as I remembered some of the reasons people had for hating my father. "A euphemism for 'playing God,' according to the religious and environmental groups that hate his subsidiaries. And you've seen our house. He doesn't exactly maintain a low profile."

"Won't _he_ notice?"

I shrugged. "They don't all work for my father, so I doubt it. What's more, he wouldn't care."

She shook her head in disbelief. "It's amazing."

I hope to God she doesn't mean my father. "What?"

"Your freedom."

I almost laughed. Little did she know, freedom could be nice at times but it always comes with a price. I would easily take having my mother back over the empty mansion I live in now. Mara didn't understand how lucky she was. Just being around her family made me crave that closeness. Her parents may keep her closer than most but they love her more than anything, even if she can't see that now.

"Your parents care about you," She knew what else I meant but I wouldn't dare say it. Her apology was written all over her face. Ashamed, she looked down at the ground. Before she could look up though, I fell back onto her bed.

Her mouth opened and then closed again when she saw I had pulled away. I didn't want her pity. I didn't want anyone's pity. Before I could get it I returned to the subject of Jude. ""If we can find out where he lives—"

She moved over to where I was before, leaning back against her desk and said, "What where _is_ he living?" He's legally dead. It's not like he could just get a job and rent an apartment."

I raised my eyebrows at her. Could she really be that naive?

"What?"

Wasn't it obvious? "It's Miami."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning there's no shortage of methods by which to acquire money and housing without a social security number. But I do wonder…" Going home would be a stretch wouldn't it? I never knew him so I wouldn't know… But it could be a possibility.

"You wonder…"

"Might he have gone back to his parents? After the collapse?" I said, staring at her ceiling.

"You think they know he's alive?" she said incredulously.

I shook my head. The more I thought about it the more unlikely it seemed. "If they did, they'd have told others by now, and we'd have heard."

"Daniel said his hands were cut off." She said quietly, looking down.

"He told me."

"It doesn't make any _sense. _How did he survive? How is that possible?"

Oh, how I wished I had an answer to all of her questions. She sounded so _scared_. I bit on my thumbnail as I tried to think it through with no success. "How is any of this possible?" I said under my breath.

I continued to stare up at her ceiling when I felt Mara carefully edge her way onto the bed next to me. I could feel her body just inches away from me but she wouldn't move any closer. I felt like a wall was coming up between us. I wished more than anything it wasn't but I couldn't deny the obvious.

Mara broke the silence first whispering, "You think he's like us?"

As much as I didn't want it to be true, it was highly probable. "That, or the remains they found weren't his."

She shook her head. "Wouldn't they do DNA testing?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Only if they had a reason to believe it wasn't him. Regardless, records can be fabricated and lab rats can be bought." But why would they go to the trouble? I couldn't put my finger one it but something was not right.

It seemed like Mara was thinking the same thing as she started to say, "Why would—?"

Her question was cut off by Daniel calling out our names from the kitchen.

"Be right there!" Mara called back immediately.

I swung my legs off her bed and stood up. "I don't know, but we aren't going to find out in your bedroom."

"And I'm not allowed to go anywhere without a babysitter." She said bitterly."So you're on your own."

_Fuck_. I didn't think about that.

I shook my head and then looked over at her. "I'm not leaving you any more than I have to. Not like this."

She looked disappointed as she tentatively said, "So… How long are you staying?"

The corners of my lips turned up into a smile as I said, "How long do you want me?"

Before she could reply though, Daniel called our names again.

"Alas," I said glancing at the door. "I'm afraid that's my cue. Your father wanted to spend your first night back as a family."

She sighed. So she _did_ want me to stay.

I turned back to face her and said, "But your mother knows all about my cold and empty home life, and she's taken pity on the motherless urchin you see before you."

"Well, you are quite pitiful," she said as a smile crept upon her face. I wish I could see her smile more. It was like a light lit up inside of her that was so beautiful it hurt.

"I told her my enormous mansion will be terribly lonely this week in particular, so I expect I'll be here quite a lot. Unless you object?" He said raising his eyebrows at me.

She was quick to answer, "I don't."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow," I said as I made my way to the door. "And I shall formulate a plan to work on your father as well."

"My dad?" she said, confused.

I smiled and said, "We bonded in the hospital a bit, but I think he enjoys playing a benighted father; ' I was a teenage boy once too, I remember what it was like,' et cetera."

Realization spread across her face as she said, "You _like_ them,"

I raised my eyebrows up at her in question.

"Like, as people."

"As opposed to… furniture?"

"They're my _parents_."

"That is my understanding, yes."

She made a face. "It's weird."

Her expression was amusing. Why was it so bad I liked her parents? "What is, exactly?"

"I don't know," she said, struggling to find the right words. "Knowing that you've, like, talked to them without me there?"

"Well, if you're worried about your mother showing me your most embarrassing childhood pictures, don't be."

She looked relieved.

"I've already seen them." I said, smiling.

There goes that relief.

"I'm a particular fan of your fifth-grade haircut,"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Grow up."

"Never." I said deviously. A smile appeared on her face, mirroring mine.

"They'll relax, you know," I said "They'll get complacent. As long as you keep improving."

She raised her eyebrows at me. "Is that your way of telling me to keep my shit together?"

I couldn't stand it any longer. I closed the distance between us, leaning down and grazing my lips against her ear. She closed her eyes as I whispered, "It's my way of telling you that I can't bear to look at my bed without seeing you in it, so do try to avoid a lockdown."

I leaned back and watched as she opened her eyes. Her slightly dazed expression brought a smile to my face as she breathed, "I'll get right on that."

I smiled even wider and said, "You'd better." And walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am very very sorry I have been so terrible at updating this. Thank you so much for continuing to review and give me feedback. I will try very hard to update more but I cannot make any promises. Well, I hope you like this chapter! I had a little more freedom in writing since Noah isn't with Mara at this time, but I still had a hard time trying to figure out what Noah does in his free time. If you have ideas please let me know! They would be greatly appreciated. Please review and let me know what you think (:**

I stare up at my tall, white ceiling, imagining what like would be like without all of this shit. I couldn't shake the feeling that what Mara was just imagining Jude. I mean, the evidence is clearly against all of it. I trusted her though. I can't see her making this up. It is just so beyond anything possible. But I guess so are the things that are happening to both of us.

I sit up and put my head in my hands. What the _fuck_ is going on?

I wish I had an explanation to give Mara. Though I am just as clueless as her when it comes to this. I want more than anything to understand everything and be able to save her from this thing that is haunting her.

_I have to do something_. I think to myself. I get up off the bed and head to my laptop. Research couldn't hurt, right? I start with the simplest, broadest thing I have and type _Jude Lowe_ into the search engine. Countless articles fill my screen. The titles all say relatively the same thing, _Three Teens Killed in Abandoned Building_, _Old Asylum Collapses Killing Three. _All the same. Nothing specific about Jude comes up, other than the fact that he died. One article states what I already know, that remains were found, confirming their death.

I'm obviously not getting anywhere with this search so I close the tabs and sit back. I've never felt so useless. I just want to help. I give up and go downstairs to search for some food.

Katie is leaning on the edge of the center island in the kitchen eating a bowl of salad. I stride past her and open the double doors of the fridge. I can feel her eyes on me but I ignore them as I scan the shelves.

"What, you're not eating dinner at the crazy girl's house tonight?" Katie speaks up behind me.

I pause for a second but ignore her comment. I'm not going to start this argument again.

"Come on, Noah. She was in a mental hospital. Time to move on."

That's it. I turn around and glare at her. Yet, she still looks completely unfazed. She raises her eyebrows in question as she holds my gaze.

"You know what, I really hate to break it to you but you don't have the slightest idea of what is going on with _Mara_." I say back to her.

"Oh, and I'm sure you do. You are just ignoring the facts. That girl definitely has some serious issues."

I open up my mouth to respond but decide against it and walk out. I know the outcome and it never goes in my favor. This is one of the many reasons I dread going back to Croyden.

"Anna says hi by the way!" Katie yells as I leave. Making me walk even faster. Katie's current attitude towards Mara can surely be attributed to this newfound friendship with Anna. I grab my keys and storm out the door. This house is my own personal purgatory. I am gone so often I can't even call it an actual home. It is just the place that leave my belongings while I am elsewhere. I open the door to my car, jam the keys into the ignition and speed down onto the highway. Leaving my troubles behind, if only for the moment.


End file.
